Reversal
is part of a series of smut one-shots that describe in detail some of 's and 's intimate moments. Characters * * Synopsis shows who's really in charge. Author's notes * I do not own any rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Story was lying on his side, somewhere between reality and the realm of dreams, the sound of the copious rain, while soothing, was springing some recent images in his mind. Good, they would make him sleep pleasantly. He was so into his own mental world that he didn't notice the shifting body behind him, and soon after the feel of a pair of arms slithering around his torso slowly dragged him out of his slumber. He quivered when he felt the body press against his back and lips brush his neck. - I never pictured myself on this end of the spoon. - He said chuckling and smiling to himself. The feel of the two soft mounds pressing against his back aroused him. - What, you have a problem with it? - asked. - Oh god no, it's just it's usually the other way round, kitten. - He replied as he was slowly turning around, but immediately got interrupted. - Don't you dare! Let me enjoy this. - protested while turning him away. - Wouldn't dream to. - said while closing his eyes. - Good boy. - She whispered while caressing his chest, her hand slowly travelling to his stomach, her forefinger faintly tracing circles around his belly button. Her mouth nibbling his neck softly. - That tickles. - He said in a pleasure chuckle before he felt her hand slowly moving towards his pelvis. let out a soft moan when he felt her grip his erection and instantly he put his hand on hers to help her out. His lust escalated when he noticed she was rubbing her pelvis against his lower back and softly moaning in his ear. - Bloody hell, woman, you're gonna make me lose my mind. - He managed to utter between gasps. - You and me, baby. -She said before letting out a moan. He wanted to touch her so badly, but this position made it impossible. His moans grew louder as his hand drove hers to pick up the pace, and let out a "dear Lord" when he faintly felt her hard nipples softly brush his back and a wet feeling on his lower back. He wondered if this odd position would be enough for her to come, he could feel he was getting close to it. - Come for me, baby. - She whispered. - What about you? - He asked breathlessly. - Don't worry about me, this round is yours, I'll have mine later. - She said before softly biting his shoulder. He let go and gave in to pleasure, making her hand go faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore and finally came with a loud grunt. - That's my boy. - whispered while tenderly kissing his shoulder, his neck and finally smacking a loud kiss on his cheek. shifted a little so their mouths could meet, his lips giving in and letting her tongue invade him. He was about to turn so he could completely face her, but she broke away. - You bloody tease. - He protested, almost pouting. - Mmhm - She nodded, smiling. She then grabbed him by the shoulders, forced him against the bed and nibbled his ass. - What are you doing, pet? - He asked while trying to contain a giggle. - Told you I was gonna have my round after yours - She replied casually while straddling him. - Yeah, but how on earth am I gonna penetrate you if you are sitting on my arse? - he asked rather confused. - Who said anything about penetration? - She retorted while lying on , her hands reaching for his wrists and trapping them firmly in her grasp, his arms folded at the sides of his torso. Slowly, started rocking herself, her clitoris rubbing against his tailbone. She began to moan softly, trying to maintain the hard pressure and the slow pace. The more she keep it this way, the more it would last. was trying to look over his shoulder but couldn't, the feel of her wetness against his skin was driving him insane, it felt too damn good. She was masturbating against his body and that was absolutely turning him on. He closed his eyes and focused on hearing her loud moans, on her pelvis picking up the pace. - Oh dear lord, - he whispered in a moan - I think I'm gonna make a hole in the mattress. He could feel her urge in the way she was rubbing herself against him. She let go of his hands and grabbed his hips, moving faster and faster until she finally screamed in pleasure and collapsed on 's back. - I told you one day I was gonna hump the fuck out of you. - said smiling exhausted and then she began to softly kiss his shoulder. - Not exactly what I had imagined, but infinitely better. - He teased and felt her climb off him and lie next to him. - Well, get used to it, because I just love dominating you. - She said as she sleepily caressed his face and closed her eyes. put his arms around and closed his eyes as well. If there was something he had learnt was that his girl was a sucker for switching roles with him, and in all fairness, he loved it as well. }} Category:Stories Category:Single Chapter Stories Category:Standalone Category:Buffyverse